eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Valiant I-class Star Destroyer
Manufacturer: 'Confederacy of Independent Systems *'Model: 'Valiant I-class Star Destroyer *'Affiliation: 'Shrouded Republic, Confederacy of Independent Systems, Closed-Market *'Production: Mass-Produced *'Material:' Durasteel hull *'Classification': Light Star Destroyer *'Length': 1000m *'Width': 501.6m *'Height': 267.1m *'Armament': High - 24 Heavy Turbolaser Cannons - 10 Heavy Torpedo Launchers - 6 Hypervelocity Cannons - 10 Medium Ion Cannons - 4 Tractor Beams - 20 Turbolaser Batteries *'Defenses': Average *'Hangar': Very Low: 1 *'Maneuverability Rating': Average *'Speed Rating': Average *'Hyperdrive Class: 'Average: 2 *Starship Sensor Package *Starship Ion Engines *Starship Hyperdrive *Starship Shield Generators *Starship Repulsorlift Engine *Starship Maneuvering Thrusters *Starship Life Support System *Starship Escape Pods *Starship Inertial Dampeners *Starship Medical Bay *Starship Barracks *'Heavy Torpedo Launchers:' The Valiant I is outfitted with heavy torpedo launchers capable of unleashing long-range firepower against enemy targets *'Advanced Communications System:' The Valiant I is equipped with a state-of-the-art communications system that can defeat most types of jamming Strengths: *'Long Range Torpedoes: '''The Valiant can launch a powerful torpedo salvo from beyond the range of regular turbolasers *'Advanced Comms Suite: The communications suite aboard the Valiant I-class features powerful computers and dishes (including line-of-sight laser antennae). These can filter out jamming techniques such as flooding comms frequencies with static, or basic cybernetic attacks. '''Weaknesses: *'Low Hangar Capacity: '''Intended to serve more as a brawler, the Valiant has a lower hangar capacity than comparable ships of its size. *'Vulnerable Rear: '''As with many Star Destroyer designs, the Valiant's shape and engine configuration makes it vulnerable to an attack from behind. Developed by W.D.B. shortly after the fall of the Dominion, the Valiant-class was based on the same concept as the Victory Star Destroyers used by the Galactic Empire in the past. A smaller, lighter ship of the line than the average Star Destroyers, the Valiant served as a long range torpedo platform and as a mainline capital ship within the fleets of the Shrouded Republic and Ancient Eye for many years, performing its missions with distinction. As with most early ships designed by Wolfe Design Bureau, the Valiant-class originally featured a modular design, which was meant to allow for the easy removal and replacement of entire ship sections by a shipyard, thus drastically reducing the costs and time required for a retrofit. This made it a highly versatile design, a feature which the Confederacy took advantage of when retrofitting this venerable design to modern standards. When first conceptualized, the Valiant design incorporated a number of features such as an improved comms package, allowing it to not only serve as a mainline capital ship, but as a patrol group flagship as well, also giving it the ability to defeat most types of comms jamming, making it ideally suited to lead small fleet groups on patrol or special assignments. The Valiant-class is designed primarily for front line combat. As such, hangar space and maneuverability were sacrificed in order to allow the placement of additional armament, which has been increased by the recent retrofit, to include two additional hypervelocity cannons and four additional heavy turbolasers. It can only carry one squadron of twelve fighters and a number of shuttles, although it has a decent sized troop complement on board, consisting of 1800 troops which can be deployed on planetary engagements. Its crew complement consists of 6200 servicemen and women, although it can be operated by as little as 2000 crewmen. Designed for extended deployment during deep-space operations, the Valiant-class has a fairly impressive cargo capacity which allows it to carry around enough supplies and consumables for up to five years of operation with a full crew and troop complement and any number of the ship's cargo holds can be retrofitted as workshops for manufacturing additional equipment and some light vehicles, including the ability to produce spare parts for its complement of fighters, thus reducing the interval between resupplies. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/valiant-i-class-star-destroyer.96053/ Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex